Reunion
by call-me-rose
Summary: Modern AU. Anna and Mr Bates are reunited after he is admitted into the hospital she works in as a doctor. The catch is he used to be her History teacher. Can anything happen between them?


This is my first fanfic for Downton Abbey, hope you like it.

Summary: This is a Modern AU about John and Anna. John used to be Anna's teacher and she is now a doctor in a London Hospital. What happens when they meet again?

Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to Jullien Fellows

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1 - An unlikely meeting

I had been working as a doctor in St Margaret's A and E for around two years when I first saw him again. The nurse handed me the notes for a 38 year old man who cut his head after an incident with a table. When I read the notes, I thought the name had sounded familiar but it wasn't until I entered the cubicle that it finally clicked who was sat opposite notes told me the man's name was John Bates and upon seeing his face I knew that he was Mr Bates, history teacher, from my time at St George's High School. Returning to the present day I introduced myself as Dr Smith before telling him to call me Anna. I thought I saw a flash of recognition cross his face but he didn't say anything so I presumed he didn't know who I was. It didn't surprise me; after all, he must have taught hundreds of pupils.

'So Mr Bates, how did you cut your head?' I queried.

'Well, I was clearing up after dinner and as I took the plates back to the kitchen, I blacked out and I must have hit my head on the table!' he exclaimed, clearly quite embarrassed.

'Don't worry,' I explained, we see it quite often at this time of year.'

'Yes a little too much wine I think.'

The conversation continued as I stitched up his cut and told him that if his vital signs still liked ok in a few hours and we could rule out concussion then he would be discharged.

'Is there anyone that I can call for you? Your sister, wife perhaps?'

'No thanks, my sisters here somewhere, I think she just went to find some decent coffee.'

'Well ok then, if you need anything just ask one of the nurses.'

As I turned to leave he began, 'hang on a minute, your Anna Smith,' I held in the urge to inform him that he obviously didn't have memory problems if he could remember that from when I entered the cubicle as he was obviously chuffed with himself that he had recognised me. 'I taught you about ten years ago, you used to be good friends with, oh what was her name, Gwen!'

'Yep, that was me. I wondered how long it would take for you to work it out; I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me!' I joked as I pulled a sad face.

'No, I couldn't do that, you were one of my best pupils, A*, if I remember correctly?'

'Seems that bump hasn't affected your memory then; I've got other patients to see to but I'll come back and see how you're doing in a bit.'

The rest of the day went quite slowly, my mind filled with thoughts of Mr Bates; thankfully we didn't have any major incidents as I don't think that I would have managed to concentrate. I was operating on autopilot. I'd always been attracted to him even when he'd been my teacher but whilst I was at school there were other, more available boys that had taken my attention, so I guess I never really realised. It was good to bump into him as he hadn't changed at all, still acting like a child when he became comfortable with someone.

When I checked on him just before my shift ended, he was moaning that he wanted to go home.

'Looks like your patience hasn't improved, you were the worst teacher at parents evening for staying still!'

'Really? I was the worst?' he asked clearly shocked, I'm not sure why though, he'd admitted in the past that they really weren't his thing.

'Yes, as soon as you had finished talking you were up and about to see who you could annoy next!'

'That sounds like my brother,' his sister remarked as she entered the cubicle. I introduced myself and she seemed to instantly recognise who I was, ' you're the one who asked for a baby photo of my brother, I thought that was such an odd request I never forgot about it. Anyway, can he be discharged yet?'

After quickly checking through his notes, I informed them that he was free to go but it was best if someone was there in case he had another fall.

'It's been great catching up, however brief it may have been,' he mumbled and then paused as it deciding if he should continue, 'I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee sometime?'

I couldn't help but smile, he obviously hadn't asked a lot of women out, 'sure I'd like that, here's my number, I look forward to hearing from you.'

When I finally made it to the staff room I was accosted by Gwen and the endless amount of questions, 'I saw we had a John Bates admitted but I never believed it would be _that_ John Bates. He was good looking when we were at school, but now, how did you keep your hands off him?'

I remarked that I didn't I stitched the cut on his forehead, which was met by her poking her tongue out at me. I had to laugh, same old Gwen. Always saying what she thought in spite of any consequences. I can remember many occasions when I had to rescue her and Mary from unwanted male attention whilst we were at Uni together.

'Anyway he seemed quite keen to see you again before he left, anything I should know about?'

'Actually, he asked me out for a coffee,' I told her coyly rejoicing in her excited expression.

'And?' she squealed.

'I gave him my number and told him to call me.' Upon hearing this Gwen leapt at me.

'You must tell me _everything_, ah I'm so jealous! Why do you find all the decent men? It's so unfair.' She whined.

'I guess I'm just irresistible,' I joked, winking at her before I left. It would drive her mad thinking about John and I for the rest of her shift. I couldn't help the smile on my face, I was so glad that John had walked, or rather, fallen back into my life.

I was meters away from the tube station when my phone buzzed indicating that I had a message.

**Was great to see you again! Coffee on Saturday? Have a proper catch up. John x**

Grinning happily at my phone I barely made it onto the train before the doors shut. I composed a message to send to him as soon as I had signal again.

**Glad you recognised me in the end :P I'm free Saturday around 2pm? Meet me at the bottom of the London Eye? Anna x**

* * *

**Reviews are apreciated, let me know what you thought.**

**call-me-rose**


End file.
